


Happily Ever After

by robin_puck



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Multi, Original Character(s), Science Fiction
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 19:40:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3423200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robin_puck/pseuds/robin_puck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Тридцать лет спустя. В результате некоторых значимых событий в мире многое изменилось. Впрочем, нашим персонажам не составило особого труда вписаться в новый прекрасный мир — к хорошему быстро привыкают. Тем более, что проблемы что сейчас, что через тридцать лет все равно одинаковые.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happily Ever After

Я ждал на станции «Слон и Замок» уже минут пятнадцать. За это время меня три раза предложили подвезти, даже не осведомившись о пункте назначения, и один раз вручили обеденную упаковку: стрелки на часах приближались к двум пополудни, и руководство станции пустило по рядам ожидающих автомат. Кроме меня на станции оставалось только трое: солидный пожилой джентльмен с могучими бицепсами, изукрашенными цветными татуировками, по случаю теплой погоды облаченный в майку с надписью «BLAH-BLAH-BLAH», и две девушки в ярких нарядах. Джентльмен беспокойно хмурился, глядя в небо, и то и дело поглядывал на часы, а девушки, окруженные стеной голографической виртуальной среды, по-видимому, работали. Или развлекались — хоть стена и оставалась полупрозрачной, точно сказать было сложно. Да и не таким уж я был специалистом по всем этим новомодным штучкам.  
— Джон! — раздался голос позади меня, и я обернулся. Пока я разглядывал девушек и думал, что делать с готовым обедом, Руперт уже припарковал своего красавца и теперь через всю платформу шел ко мне навстречу, раскинув в стороны руки для объятий и улыбаясь во весь рот.  
— Извини, — сказал он, обнимая меня, — над центром опять турбулентность, пришлось сделать крючок.  
— Ничего, — пробормотал я, тайком разглядывая его, высоченного и широкоплечего, казалось, еще подросшего с тех пор, как мы виделись последний раз. — Меня вот уже успели покормить зато.  
— Пфф… — Руперт брезгливо оглядел упаковку обеда и сунул ее в сумку. — Кафе не работает у них, что ли? Скормим Пуффи.  
— Ну сейчас, так тебе и станет Пуффи это есть.  
— Вот, даже собаки понимают, что это несъедобно.  
— Собаки с такой родословной вообще должны бы соображать получше станционной кухни.  
За разговором мы подошли к его машине и расселись: Руперт на водительское место, я — на место пассажира рядом с ним. В этих новых моделях все было сделано удобно, а я еще помнил наше путешествие пять лет назад, и как Руперт форсил, не опуская крышу, а я пытался докричаться до него с заднего сиденья сквозь вой ветра. Надо сказать, что с тех пор мальчик подрос, и сейчас опустил крышу сразу же, еще до взлета.  
— Ну как он? — спросил Руперт, как только машина поднялась в воздух, а киберштурман приятным женским голосом повторил координаты пункта назначения.  
— Как всегда, — усмехнулся я. — Пишет очередную книгу. Что-то про остаточные следы теней в виртуальных средах, я ничего в этом не понимаю. Подозреваю, что кроме него самого книгу осилят еще пара десятков специалистов во всем мире, ему снова дадут какую-нибудь малоизвестную и неблагозвучную премию, а года через два кто-то ушлый и энергичный напишет об этом же, но понятным языком, и соберет все лавры. А Шерлок будет беситься и делать вид, что ему все равно.  
— Зато это хорошо вписывается в теорию о том, что все кругом идиоты, — хмыкнул Руперт, усмехаясь.  
— Кроме тебя, конечно.  
— Кроме меня и мамы, — поправил меня Руперт значительно, и я поспешил кивнуть.  
— Ну конечно! Последние мыслящие люди на этой земле! Кстати, как поживает Кристи?  
Руперт неопределенно пожал плечами, отворачиваясь и с преувеличенным вниманием разглядывая показания киберштурмана. Под брюхом птерокара весело бежали летние зеленые луга и маленькие рощицы.  
— Разбежались, — сказал он наконец. — Она милая и все такое, но ты же понимаешь. Я не Пуффи. Я не могу встречаться с девушкой только потому, что отец решил, будто она мне очень подходит для размножения. Я все-таки не с докторской степенью в постель ложусь, да и она тоже...  
Я понимал его очень хорошо, во многих вопросах мой друг был совершенно бессердечен. Ну или сам полагал себя таковым. Все-таки, помимо выдающегося интеллекта, Кристи была еще и очень хорошенькой, отлично музицировала на флейте и имела вкус к азартным развлечениям, в общем, на взгляд Шерлока, была идеальной женщиной. Ну, или, по крайней мере, идеальной потенциальной матерью его внуков.  
— А мама как? — спросил я по неизбежной ассоциации. — Сто лет ее не видел.  
Руперт непроизвольно фыркнул, запрокидывая голову.  
— Отлично. Тоже занялась писательством. Пишет мемуары.  
— О. Ей есть, о чем рассказать миру.  
— Вероятно, именно это так расстраивает дядюшку Майкрофта.  
Я не выдержал и рассмеялся, представляя себе холодную войну, которую затеяли эти два интригана из-за компрометирующих сведений тридцатилетней давности.  
— Он так шипел и угрожал, что мне за него даже беспокойно стало, — подтвердил мои подозрения Руперт. — Приехал к матушке еще три месяца назад, как только она начала работу, и с тех пор катался каждый уикенд. Контролировал. В конце концов леди Юджи не выдержала и пригрозила ему сама написать, и не мемуары, а интервью в «Сан».  
— О Боже…  
— Со всеми подробностями, ты понимаешь. С фотографиями.  
— Кошмар.  
— Да, после этого он сдулся и, взяв с матушки обещание не писать ничего о леди Юджи в частности и о королевском семействе в целом, убрался восвояси.  
— Бедный Майкрофт, — невольно пожалел я его. — Твоей матери хорошо, ее есть, кому прикрыть, да и вообще она давно отошла от дел. А вот Майкрофт все еще на службе…  
— Вы не встречаетесь? — полюбопытствовал Руперт. Я вздохнул.  
— Редко. С тех пор, как Шерлок удалился под сень струй, от меня ему никакой пользы. Так что…  
— Давно хотел спросить, — перебил меня Руперт. — Почему ты не живешь с отцом в Сассексе? Мне кажется, ему было бы так проще. Да и тебе тоже. Вы же любите друг друга.  
Я снова вздохнул, задумавшись над ответом. Честно говоря, я сам задавал себе этот вопрос неоднократно, но так и не пришел к однозначному ответу.  
— Понимаешь, в чем дело, — начал я. — Это немного сложно. Мы с твоим отцом познакомились в очень непростой для меня момент, можно сказать, переломный…  
— Да, я помню эту историю, — со знакомым раздраженным нетерпением перебил меня Руперт. — Адреналинозависимость, социальная дезадаптация, ПТСР и так далее. Только не говори мне, что у тебя до сих пор адреналинозависимость и ты не можешь жить в тихом пригороде. Ты мог бы получить практику в ближайшем поселке, устроиться в больницу, в Лондоне ты работаешь не больше двух дней в неделю, все остальное время ты занимаешься тем, что болтаешь с отцом, выполняешь его поручения и собираешь гостинцы для очередного визита. Ты даже женщину не завел, только время от времени флируешь с какой-нибудь престарелой кокеткой в пабе, а потом очень довольный собой идешь домой и — конечно же! — снова болтаешь с отцом несколько часов. Больше, чем потратил на флирт. И не ври, что это все потому, что ты не можешь забыть тетю Мери.  
— Я, между прочим, очень любил жену! — не выдержал я и перебил этого нахала. Но Руперт только небрежно фыркнул.  
— Джон, это было больше двадцати лет назад. Сейчас ты не любишь никого, кроме отца.  
— И тебя, — уточнил я, стараясь не рассмеяться от внезапного приступа умиления. Все-таки они были очень похожи. Не внешне даже, хотя общее сходство черт и прослеживалось, Руперт был гораздо красивей в общепринятом понимании, шире в кости, массивней и выше. Он любил и умел смеяться, запрокидывая голову и встряхивая длинными, до плеч, волнистыми волосами. Он часто улыбался, он всегда с аппетитом и много ел, его кожа была почти постоянно покрыта густым бронзовым загаром. Он вообще больше походил на них всех, родившихся в последние тридцать лет спокойствия и изобилия, на каждого из них — громких, уверенных, щедрых и веселых, — чем на своих родителей. Но все-таки кое-что от Шерлока в нем было, и взгляд, и тембр голоса, и манера вот так неожиданно накидываться из-за угла и рассказывать тебе все, что ты, порой, сам о себе не знаешь, — что-то, что заставляло любить и его тоже.  
— И меня, — довольно согласился Руперт, улыбаясь. Он был вполне настроен беседовать и дальше, вытряхивать из меня по кусочкам то, что я никак сам выжать из себя был не в состоянии. Но тут киберштурман мягко зазвенел, требуя внимания, и женский голос сообщил, что ходовая программа выполнена, а для выполнения посадки пилоту необходимо взять на себя управление.  
Я откинулся в кресле, глядя, как приближается черная крыша старого коттеджа, как прыгает и беззвучно лает на снижающийся птерокар Пуффи. Как из дверей дома выходит мой друг: худой и высокий, совсем чуть-чуть сутулящийся. В своих обычных мягких домашних брюках и халате, который цепляется за нестриженые, растущие как попало кусты. Как он встает, опустив руки и запрокинув голову, как он спокойно, неторопливо ждет, и даже Пуффи в конце концов прижимается к его ноге и садится рядом, тоже молча глядя вверх.  
Я неожиданно вспомнил, что точно так Шерлок встречал меня каждый раз, как я прилетал птерокаром. Точно так Шерлок ждал меня, если я ехал надземкой и последние несколько километров до коттеджа шел пешком.  
— Здравствуй, отец, — сказал Руперт и смело шагнул навстречу Шерлоку, обнял его большими руками, улыбнулся ему в щеку. Пуффи крутилась рядом, повизгивая от счастья, и пыталась взгромоздиться всей своей тушей то на Руперта, то на Шерлока.  
— Твоя спальня наверху, как всегда, — проворчал Шерлок, наконец отпихивая сына от себя. — Умоешься и переоденешься — спускайся в лабиринт, хочу тебе кое-что показать. Кажется, ты единственный на этом острове, кто способен хоть немного соображать.  
— Опять Тернер?  
— Хуже. Тернер и Стравински. Два полновесных анацефала объединились против меня. Давно я не испытывал такого искушения…  
— Ты это о чем? — обеспокоенно спросил я, тоже подходя ближе. Я не собирался обниматься с Шерлоком, но он все равно уложил свою длинную руку мне на плечи, притягивая ближе.  
— Ни о чем, — сказал он, переглядываясь с Рупертом, и тот внезапно разулыбался до ушей. — Молодой человек, марш в свою комнату.  
— Ухожу-ухожу! — Руперт залихватски подмигнул мне, вскинул на плечи оба моих тяжеленных баула и побежал к дому. Пуффи вприпрыжку понеслась за ним, оглушительно гавкая.  
— А все-таки? — я не собирался сдаваться.  
— Ты противный въедливый старикашка, — сказал Шерлок со странной нежностью и криво усмехнулся, прижимая меня к себе за плечо, стискивая мне руку железными пальцами.  
— Я в курсе, — отмахнулся я. — Давай, колись. Что за монстра ты еще изобрел, пока меня не было?  
— Пчела-гадюка, — тихонько сказал Шерлок, наклоняясь к самому моему уху.  
— Пчела-гадюка?! — я, конечно, закричал, но постарался сделать это шепотом. — Господи, Шерлок. Тебя нельзя оставлять одного ни на день. Ни на час! Ты понимаешь, как ты рискуешь? Это же… Да это же наверняка незаконно! А если она у тебя вылезет из… где ты ее держишь?  
— Чего ты раскричался? — миролюбиво спросил Шерлок. — Ну не оставляй меня одного. Нашел проблему.  
Я запнулся, неверяще глядя на своего друга. С тех пор, как он уехал с Бейкер-стрит, прошло уже около пяти лет. И все эти пять лет он ни разу не предложил мне остаться дольше, чем на выходные. Я не заводил об этом речь сам, предполагая, что Шерлоку необходимо уединение для его внезапно забурлившей научной деятельности. В конце концов мы вместе были только потому, что и ему, и мне требовался напарник. Сейчас у нас уже была возможность и жить отдельно, и заниматься своими делами в одиночку. Мы, казалось, больше не нуждались друг в друге…  
Вот только Руперт был прав, я каждую неделю ждал этих поездок в Сассекс, а Шерлок каждый раз выходил встречать меня, хотя никакой необходимости в этом не было.  
— Один вопрос, — сказал я, чувствуя себя редким идиотом. — Почему мы пять лет живем раздельно? Только не говори, что это была моя идея, это была не моя идея точно, это ты сорвался и уехал сюда... разводить своих... пчел-гадюк... Доктор Моро недоделанный…  
— Моя, моя идея, — сварливо отозвался Шерлок, наконец отпуская мое многострадальное плечо. — Я дал тебе выбор.  
— Выбор? — вот тут я почувствовал, что начинаю злиться. — Взять и внезапно собрать свои вещи, уехать в какую-то глушь и не позвать меня с собой — это выбор? Ты даже не объяснил мне ничего толком. Я поначалу думал, что ты… уезжаешь не навсегда.  
Я посмотрел в его ясные, холодные, очень внимательные и прозрачные глаза.  
— Объясни мне, — потребовал я. — Ты постоянно куда-то деваешься, а потом говоришь, что так было нужно. Окей, хорошо, так было нужно. Объясни мне, зачем?  
Шерлок пожевал губы в сомнении, но потом все-таки сказал:  
— Гарри.  
— Гарри? При чем тут она?  
Шерлок вздохнул и отвернулся, пошел неторопливо по тропинке к коттеджу.  
— Пять лет назад твоя сестра позвонила мне и потребовала прекратить морочить тебе голову. Она сказала, что с тех пор, как ты со мной связался, у тебя закончились все шансы на нормальную жизнь. Что я, даже будучи психом, асоциальным типом и слегка маньяком, ухитрился родить сына. Что тебя я лишил даже этого, когда… — Шерлок откашлялся. — Когда погибла твоя жена.  
— Ты не виноват в смерти Мери, — сказал я, чувствуя, как горло перехватывает.  
— Виноват, — отрезал Шерлок, не оборачиваясь. — Она была бы жива, если б мы с тобой не сошлись.  
— Я бы с ней даже не познакомился, если б мы с тобой не встретились, Шерлок.  
— Познакомился бы с кем-то еще. Завел бы нормальную семью.  
— Ни с кем бы я не познакомился, — я тяжело вздохнул. — Ты же помнишь, каким я был. Если бы не ты...  
— Я решил самоустраниться, — прервал меня Шерлок, все так же неторопливо шагая вперед. Полы его халата цеплялись за высокую траву по сторонам от дорожки. — Сначала хотел просто исчезнуть, но потом решил, что у тебя должен быть выбор. Тебе было пятьдесят шесть, это удовлетворительный возраст для вступления в брак и рождения детей, тем более учитывая современные технологии. Ты бы мог и внуков дождаться, а то и правнуков. Ну, естественно, ты уже пять лет спустил коту под хвост, так что о правнуках можешь и не мечтать, разве только наши добрые друзья не поделятся секретом бессмертия, но я как-то сомневаюсь, что он у них имеется…  
Он обернулся ко мне и посмотрел в глаза.  
— Ты мог в любой момент переехать ко мне, Джон.  
— Почему ты об этом не сказал?  
— Потому что… я хотел, чтобы все было справедливо.  
Я невольно рассмеялся от беспомощности и неудержимого умиления пополам со злостью.  
— Справедливо? Шерлок, с каких пор ты начал задумываться о справедливости? Ты всегда делал только то, что считал рациональным, или то, чего хотел сам, для себя! Пять лет! Пять лет я мотался в этот богом забытый угол каждую неделю! Пять лет я выжидал часами, чтобы позвонить тебе и не оказаться чересчур навязчивым! Угадывал, чем ты занят! Пять лет я приходил в пустую квартиру и вспоминал, как здорово было, когда мы жили тут вместе…  
Шерлок закатил глаза.  
— Пять лет ты не покупал мне продукты, не жаловался на мою скрипку, не приходил в бешенство от вони в кухне после неудачного эксперимента, не орал на меня, увидев очередную часть тела в холодильнике, не подвергался опасности, не был назван моим любовником, не пытался загладить обиды своих подружек, не… — Шерлок запнулся, глядя на меня с легким изумлением. — Ты скучал по этому всему?..  
— О Боже, да, — сказал я, не чувствуя под собой ног от потрясения. А Шерлок совершенно неожиданно улыбнулся точно так же, как улыбался его сын — открыто, радостно, почти сияюще.

***

 

— А это еще кто? — спросил я через пару дней, наблюдая, как Руперт болтает через живую изгородь с каким-то невысоким пареньком с абсолютно белыми волосами.  
— Тун Ли Фэй, — сказал Шерлок, сидящий рядом со мной в кресле на веранде и читающий новости. Он едва поднял взгляд на нашего гостя.  
— Сосед?  
Шерлок кивнул.  
— Бортинженер с «Рекьявика».  
Я ахнул от неожиданности.  
— С того самого? Ничего себе. Я думал, экипаж не выжил.  
— Двое выжили, — безэмоционально заметил Шерлок, не открывая глаз. — Кок отправился в психушку, где вскоре и скончался, а наш сосед попросил полной смены личных данных. Он числится погибшим, зато может спокойно жить в деревне, и никто не узнает, что это он спас триста семьдесят человек у Арктура.  
— Хорошо бы он сам мог об этом забыть, — пробормотал я себе под нос, наблюдая за Тун Ли. Сосед неловко переминался с ноги на ногу, упорно глядя в сторону.  
— Скоро забудет, — пообещал Шерлок. — Зря я, что ли, Руперта вызвал. Он хороший парень.  
— Кто? — я не мог отвести взгляда. Молодой еще парнишка — и совершенно изувеченный. Не телесно — сейчас хорошо научились лечить телесные раны, а…  
— Сын мой! Джон, ты вообще слушаешь, что я говорю?  
— А, — спохватился я, оборачиваясь к Шерлоку. — Да. То есть, погоди. Ты вызвал Руперта, чтобы он…  
Мой друг кивнул.  
— Отличная пара для него.  
— Ты уже нашел ему одну отличную пару, от которой он не знал, как сбежать!  
— Кристи? Правильно сделал, что сбежал. Не с его мозгами тратить время на женщин.  
Я со вздохом подпер щеку кулаком, глядя на то, как Тун Ли Фэй неумело улыбается и кивает Руперту, впервые за весь разговор поднимая на него глаза.  
— Ты под старость лет стал еще хуже, чем Майкрофт, — сказал я. — Манипулятор.  
— А этот лет через сорок станет еще хуже, чем я, — спокойно ответил Шерлок. — У него наследственность с обеих сторон отягощена.  
И вот тут я уже не выдержал и расхохотался в голос. И Шерлок через пару секунд присоединился ко мне.


End file.
